User talk:The Yoshiman
I have a big favor to ask. I noticed that you posted the default picture for Shinshu Field, (the one with all the icons on it) as Narutookami996. I was wondering where you got the picture, and if you knew where to get the ones for all the other locations of Nippon. I'm going through the game for the second time and I really want to get everyting there is to get, and these maps would be useful, along with a legend that tells me what some of the icons mean. I'm sorry if I'm posting this wrong, but I only made an account to ask you for this and I'm really not sure how things work. you can e-mail me at nyru12@yahoo.com Nyru12 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Nyru12 ...please? So... I saw your message to Sarah Manley, and did you recieve the rights you asked for? Just curious. Frank-West 15:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Gee.. thanks for telling me about this place, Yoshi. I have a copy of this I haven't touched. I can probably help. - Ash Crimson Uhh... Hi Pal although im not a member of the okami wiki im unregistered contributor 121.220.121.191 so i guess yeah i'll be right From Gekigami the Tiger This place is kinda poor... This place is kinda poor... But i´m helping!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 08:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) My sister might come here to help us... Good for us!!!!!!!!!!!! UPS, i forgot the sig!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Contact me if you need me, okay??? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) are you the owner of this wiki? if so,you need to log in more and edit more.i'm sorry for being preachy but people take wiki's if no1 uses them.so i'm trying to help.IllusionZoroark 20:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Just....A small question. Hey yoshiman...Just wanted to ask:Who created this wiki? Why do we even have to move??? And i´m not gonna be here because i´m playing Spore... if you know what i mean... Because my school mates doesn´t know... Well, see ya!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 13:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The Unsung Character You left a summary, which I later saw, that asked how the Demon Scroll classifies as a character. Sure, they're not "alive" but they still play a part in the game. Also, when I created the page, the background said to describe the character's, or interactive object's, background. Technically speaking, aren't Demon Scrolls "interactive objects?" The player can choose whether or not to come in contact with the scroll and they can even use Brush techniques on the scroll. Now, this may or may not convince you, but I firmly believe that Demon Scrolls are characters, albeit they are enemies since they carry demons within them. ----Moonlight Wolf Yes, I now think that Demon Scrolls are more like passageways. Also, I think somewhere in the game it said that they're passageways to demon lairs... This is rather embarrassing on my part. I really should have looked through the game first before "classifying" the Demon Scroll as a character. I'll try to fix that mistake. ---- Moonlight Wolf Huh? Why not we move to Wiki4battles?it's much better there. Red Suplexknight(talk)Red suplexknight 23:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Page in Need of Deletion ﻿There is a page that I've seen called "Cake" that I think should be deleted. It has nothing to do with Okami and I believe the person who created it did it as a joke. So, whenever you have the time, can you check it out and have it deleted? Please and thank you. -----Moonlight Wolf﻿ I Think I think those aren't usable with oasis... Sorry. oasis yet again is useless. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Aha! I found the thing you were talking about. MediaWiki:Sitenotice I don't know if it'll work in oasis, but it's worth a shot. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Wordmark --Fandyllic 16:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey Yoshiman, I'd like to request a promotion to admin. The Okami wiki is relatively small and doesn't have many users but it does have a small handful of dedicated users. You're currently the only active admin and I feel that the wiki would be better served with more admins. I hope you consider my request--Soul reaper 09:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Promotion Thanks alot, I'll do my best to continue improving the wiki. Don't worry about your inactivity, it happens to everyone, we all have lives outside the wiki so there are going to be times when we can't contribute as frequently. I think I'll continue editing on this wiki for a long time to come. Thanks, I spent alot of time configuring the features of the main page and I'm glad you approve. Thanks again--Soul reaper 12:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Theme You'll notice that a made some changes to the theme such as the background image and page opacity. Tell me what you think, if you dislike it we can work something out--Soul reaper 13:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had much experience with monobook but I'll give it a go. At the very least I'll try and make it a little more eye catching--Soul reaper 01:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I gave it a shot. Take a look and tell me what you think--Soul reaper 02:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem I hope you get your charger fixed. Happy Holidays. Speculation/Theory Policy Once you get your charger fixed I think we'll need to work out a policy regarding the inclusion of theories and speculation within the articles. I've noticed some speculation included in the trivia sections of some articles and I think we need to decide a few things about whether it is appropriate in some places, all places or no places and if it is how best to include it--Soul reaper 12:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I completely agree with you. I'd noticed a few pages with speculation and thought i should check with you before removing all of it. To me Speculation on pages simply encourages people to add their own thoughts and opinions rather than relaying the facts.--Soul reaper 06:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back It's good to have you back Yoshiman. It's nice to know there's going to be another admin around again, especially with Okamiden soon to be released, we will probably get a wave of new contributors. On another note I noticed your recent edits. I don't understand some of your changes. On Kaguya's page you moved the quote to the top of the page and removed the Quotes section. I've always thought that quotes at the top of the page should describe the character in some way. As such I feel that quote would be more appropriate in a quotes section. I also noticed your removal of the background section of some pages. In cases such as Naguri's I agree that such information should be placed in the trivia section. A Background section is there to provide information about a character's life, actions and the events that occurred before their appearances in the games, so long as it doesn't contain major plot spoilers. Because of this I feel that the aspiring carpenter's page should retain its background section. No worries, it's just good to have you back. I see your point about the background section and to be honest I based that layout/ordering of sections off other wikis. I've also taken to marking articles with Spoiler and Spoiler end to make it clear which sections contain the spoilers. A good example of this would be Ishaku's page. As for the Kaguya quote I feel that there are probably better quotes that could be used at the top of the page. Some examples are: "I don't know why I've been imprisoned here. I don't even know who I really am or where I originally came from." "I know nothing of my past. I don't even know who I am or where I came from. My first memory is of waking up in a bamboo grove. The bamboo cutter took me home, where I was lovingly cared for. To repay his kindness, I helped him with his bamboo ware." "I know nothing of my past... But I do recall one faint memory..." "I don't know to where I must return. But I have this intense feeling in my heart... It drives me forward to my ultimate destination. It drives me to seek the Royal Crest. I must leave for Sasa Sanctuary at once!" Personally I think the first one is best. I have no idea what that template page is for. As far as I can tell it was used as an example in the wiki's early days but that's just a guess. Either way it seems pretty useless now so feel free to delete it. On the topic of templates, I noticed you added this to the Kaguya page. I read the template's description but I'm still not sure what it's for. Could you please explain it's purpose?--Soul reaper 03:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Human Page I noticed you added a link to a Human page in a character's infobox (can't remember who), does this mean you are planning to make or would like a Human page made? I had thought of doing so but I'm not really sure how to go about it--Soul reaper 10:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Walkthroughs? Hey Yoshiman, I've been looking on other gaming wikis and I have noticed that a number of them, especially some of the larger ones, have walkthrough pages for the games. I was thinking maybe we should do the same, it could help draw in more users and expand our wiki. What do you think?--Soul reaper 03:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking that we make a catgaory called Okami Walkthroughs and divide it so that it's easy to find the part of the game you're looking for. I actually started writing one a while back and if I can find it I'll try using it as a basis. Once Okamiden has been released we can add walkthroughs for that. I was also thinking of adding articles about the game's plots. That way we could properly flesh out the details of events shown in the games and stop certain articles eg. Amaterasu, from becoming to long by adding a notice to the section that could direct readers to the full article--Soul reaper 02:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I've made a the first walkthrough page, Okami Walkthrough: River of the Heavens a template for the bottom of each page, Template:Okami Walkthrough and a table for the top, User:Soul reaper/PrevNext Table. Check them out and tell me what you think--Soul reaper 11:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Okamiden Not to sound stalkerish or anything but do you have any idea when you're going to get it? I live in Australia so I won't be able to get it until at least the 31st and that's if im able to get it on it's release day. It would be good for one of us to have it seeing as it came out in the US today--Soul reaper 12:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Boss Pages I've been looking over the okami boss pages and I believe that the Involvement section is completely unnecessary. I'm not sure if you added them but I thought I should come to you before removing them. All they do is repeat the information in the story section or say if they are the 1st, 2nd etc boss encountered.--Soul reaper 03:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki partnership Hey Yoshiman, haven't seen you online in a while. More laptop trouble? I was wondering what your thoughts are on partnering Ōkami Wiki with Ōkami Fanon. I have recently adopted the wiki and I am currently setting it up to be a full fan site. I thought that by partnering the wikis we could draw more users. What do you think?--Soul reaper 08:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merging I'm sorry, I should have clarified. I don't mean that we merge in the traditional sense, in my mind having fanon and canon information on the same wiki would just complicate the situation. What I am proposing is that we make it our sister site and mention it on our main page. This way we keep the two wikis separate, but still connected. I don't have Okamiden yet either which does make editing some of the newer articles more difficult. Too be honest i have been sticking to adding/editing information related to the first game for the most part--Soul reaper 02:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll set it up as soon as I can. :As for the music thing, I actually started creating articles for each song on the Okami Soundtrack a while back. The songs I have done so far can be found here: :Category: Ōkami Original Soundtrack. An example of one track can be found here: Title. Putting music into an article is the same as a youtube video and uses the following code In this example the 2Lh87pPES1k in the code is what links to the video on Youtube. The full url for the video is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Lh87pPES1k. By changing the height and width you can remove the video part and customize it to fit an a particular area. If you want a track to play automatically on a page then I'm not sure how to do it or if it is even possible.--Soul reaper 04:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The way that wiki did it requires the file to be uploaded onto the wiki, which is fine if someone has the file and doesn't mind uploading it but my way just uses youtube which saves is from doing that. Those tracks are actually on the soundtrack but under a different name. Of course you can add any track you like but it would probably be best to do the soundtrack first so that then we can check if the track already has a name or if we have to create one for a track that doesn't appear on the soundtrack. THe one problem with using Youtube is that some uploaders merge the shorter tracks together so it can take a bit of searching--Soul reaper 02:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I don't have it, nor do I know anyone who does. I've been doing a long process of checking and rechecking songs to make sure they're consistent between different youtube uploads. Some uploaders have merged some of the tracks together but they usually say which ones in the description.--Soul reaper 05:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::That source seems pretty good. If you ever want to make sure it's the right track you can try comparing the track lengths with the ones given here: http://www.game-ost.com/albums/599/okami_original_soundtrack/ As far as I can tell there may be a difference of a couple of sections between the lengths given on the site and those on youtube though it hardly matters--Soul reaper 04:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) you want to set up a link to geisha world Zen shadow 16:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hai Yoshi. I'm Hyu, founder of the wiki I would like to affiliate with. Here is the link. The wiki is active and running smoothly so I thought its a good idea to affiliate with you. Thanks. User:Hyugabyakugan12 13:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) My video Superbird 1A Launch Johnnywest1211 (talk) 20:10, July 1, 2016 (UTC)